Additive Manufacturing (AM) is a new production technology that is transforming the way all sorts of things are made. AM makes three-dimensional (3D) solid objects of virtually any shape from a digital model. Generally, this is achieved by creating a digital blueprint of a desired solid object with computer-aided design (CAD) modeling software and then slicing that virtual blueprint into very small digital cross-sections. These cross-sections are formed or deposited in a sequential layering process in an AM machine to create the 3D object. AM has many advantages, including dramatically reducing the time from design to prototyping to commercial product. Running design changes are possible. Multiple parts can be built in a single assembly. No tooling is required. Minimal energy is needed to make these 3D solid objects. It also decreases the amount waste and raw materials. AM also facilitates production of extremely complex geometrical parts. AM also reduces the parts inventory for a business since parts can be quickly made on-demand and on-site. However, AM has the disadvantages of slow cycle time and that that the cost of the materials used for each build are considerably higher than conventional injection molding operations. Thus, there is a need to lower the cost of those AM materials without sacrificing the process benefits and flexibility of the AM process.